Our studies are designed to understand the interrelationships between DNA metabolism, specifically DNA damage and its repair, and the cell cycle in mammalian cells. We are particularly interested in characterizing the gene- and strand-specific patterns of repair of various adducts in the different phases of the cell cycle; this will allow us to correlate DNA repair processes with transcription, replication, and mutagenesis. Determination of phase-specific repair processes will also shed light on the possible accumulation and distribution of DNA damage in non-cycling (differentiated and senescent) cells.